Nameday
by br0flove
Summary: SoT verse. "It's strange, isn't it? Growing older. It seems I have spent my entire life with you." Style.


When Stan wakes up, the air is crisp and harsh against his bare arms, his eyes water momentarily as they focus on his surroundings. He stays in bed for a few more seconds before completely ridding himself of the silk covers that kept him warm throughout the night. He places his feet on the stone floor of his bedroom and presses a cold hand against his chest, grinning only slightly at the feel of an old scar there; he stands and walks towards his clothes, already laid out for the day's activities.

Stan is dressed within minutes, sword discarded across the table by the window as he steps out of his room and embraces the smell of food flowing throughout the halls. He is in a mood that not even the humans could destroy.

Warm arms wrap around his now covered torso, pale, slender fingers cling to the silk shirt there and a pointed chin drops itself onto his shoulder. "Good morning, Stanley," a gentle voice murmurs into his hair and Stan grins again, his own hands covering the smaller ones around him.

"Good morning, your Grace."

Stan turns in the arms of his king and pulls away from him until they are facing one another and he can finally see the smile drawn perfectly on Kyle's lips.

"Are you joining me for breakfast?" Kyle asks, eyes hopeful and soft as his hands reach up to Stan's shoulders. Stan shudders slightly and steps forward again, allowing Kyle's fingers to move across strong shoulders and trace the outline of Stan's collarbone.

"Nothing would please me more, my lord."

Kyle laughs, removing his hands from Stan's torso to hold onto his bicep as they walk down the hallway. "Always so formal, Stanley," he grins at his Second, eyes glistening with pride. "Even when we are alone."

"You will always be my king, Kyle."

Kyle's smile softens and he nods, squeezing Stan's bicep as they step into the Hall. Stan's gaze falls onto the table, a feast fit for a thousand men displayed on the white cloth. His mouth drops open in surprise, tongue darting out to wet his top lip, Kyle stays attached to his arm and laughs quietly at his friend's reaction.

"Are you pleased?" He asks, and Stan can only nod in bewilderment. Kyle beams. "Good. After all, it is your special day."

Stan licks his lips again and moves with Kyle over to the table. He moves Kyle's chair first and allows the king to sit before he does. Kyle nods and sits with grace, gesturing to the chair beside him, Stan takes a seat alongside him and looks at the empty chairs around them.

"Are we expecting anyone else?"

Kyle presses his index finger to his chin, eyes adrift as he seems to concentrate. "I suppose Ike will be joining us when he rises, and the others have probably already eaten. Some have duties to attend to this morning, I'm sorry, Stanley, would you have preferred their company, also?"

Stan reaches over and squeezes Kyle's slender wrist with a grin. "No, of course not," he admits. "Your company is worth more than a million men."

Kyle returns Stan's smile, pleased with his response. "Very well then," he says, dropping their joint hands to the table and eyeing a tray of grapes. "Shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

...

Kyle and Stan take a walk around the grounds after breakfast, Stan holding one hand to his stomach as Kyle holds his bicep, taking each step with Stan at a slow pace as they observe the kingdom around them and indulge in mindless chatter.

"Do you have any Council meetings today?" Stan asks suddenly, turning to smile at a passing villager who bows their head to Kyle and smiles wearily at the warrior beside the king. Kyle seems to hum in response, looking up at his best friend with a small frown on his lips.

"None of this talk today," he suggests calmly. "It is your nameday, Stanley. That means this war is far away for a while. No talk of the Stick, or of the humans. Let's talk about you, about us."

Stan smiles down at Kyle and shrugs. "Sure," he responds, licking his lips and turning his eyes back to the path they're following. "It's strange, isn't it? Growing older. It seems I have spent my entire life with you."

"That's because you have," Kyle laughs. "We grew together, whilst my father was the king before I, and your father his second before you, and we will continue to grow together, Stan, because no one could possibly take you from me."

Stan isn't sure if the cold air makes him shudder, or it's Kyle's promising words. "It pleases me to serve you, Kyle."

"You do not serve me. You serve with me. I am no higher rank than you when we are alone, Stanley. We are two people, enjoying our walk and our relationship together. I am no king."

"You will always be my king."

Kyle smiles, almost embarrassed. "My brother will eventually take my place," he says, his voice soft with contentment as he looks up at the blossoming trees. "Will you stay with me then, Stanley? When I am nothing?" Stan stops in his tracks, pulling Kyle to a halt beside him. The High Elf turns to look at his Second with a raised eyebrow. "Stan?"

Stan says nothing as he pulls Kyle towards him by his elbows, his lips pressing gently against the king's forehead. His lips leave that spot quickly and he simply smiles at Kyle. "I will always stay with you, Kyle. Even before you were king, you were still my king and you will always be my king, Kyle. Figuratively speaking, of course."

Kyle chuckles, and pulls his warrior down. "Of course," he mumbles, fingers brushing against Stan's cheeks. "I love you, Stanley. You know that, don't you?"

Stan nods, covering Kyle's hands with his own, warming them. "I know."

The rest of their walk is quiet, with Kyle smiling happily beside Stan, their hands pressed firmly together, perfectly fitted.

...

Stan walks along for the rest of his journey, Kyle having been called off to a Council meeting, leaving a confused Stan with countless apologies. Stan takes his time to reflect upon his passing years, living under the reign of already two kings, living in a time without the war, living in a time where the Stick was a mutual truce between the humans and the elves, and now a vicious battle against two kingdoms. Kupa Keep, and the Elven Kingdom.

Stan sighs as he reminisces, remembering the times where he would hold Kyle, on the nights where the war had broken a part of them, he would hold Kyle when he returned from a battle, ensuring his king that he was alright, even covered in cuts and bruises. Stan remembers being younger and never having to worry about this war, never expecting it. He remembers when he and Kyle would walk the grounds he walks now, hand in hand, and laughing as their friends play around them.

He remembers their own fathers, walking amongst them as Stan and Kyle had earlier, discussing simple things.

He remembers long before the war, when his nameday's were the best days of his life, and the celebrations and parties were endless.

...

The lights shine brighter at night, the trees and the flowers glow as the elves mingle and dance under the night sky. It is a rare occasion for celebration, but as Stan is the High Elf's Second in Command, celebrating his health and growth is a ritual that Kyle insists of annually and Stan appreciates the imput. He misses the days where they would stand together as a kingdom, and simply enjoy each other's company, yet now it feels as if the only time they come together like this is when there is news of the war, and a fight is to ensue.

Stan looks down at the liquor in his hands, already feeling the warmth in his stomach.

"Stanley!"

Stan turns to a female voice, only to be engulfed into the happy arms of Wendy Testaburger. Stan grins, holding his glass in one hand as he hooks his arm around Wendy's waist, turning her in their embrace and settling her back down to the ground with ease. Wendy beams at him.

"Are you enjoying your party?" She asks, settling herself comfortably into the bench nearby. Stan takes a seat beside her, placing his glass carefully onto the arm.

"It's great, Wendy," he replies, offering Wendy a polite smile, whilst his eyes scan for Kyle. He spots him in a second, laughing casually with Jimmy, who's holding his guitar close to his chest, balancing himself on one arm with his crutch.

Wendy turns and follow's Stan line of sight, smiling softly at the sight. "It's so nice to see the king relax," she says and Stan turns his attention to the lady, Wendy turns back to him, smile still evident. "There's so much going on with the Stick lately that seeing Kyle forget about that stuff really calms the kingdom down. He's given us everything, Stan, it's nice to see him get the momentary peace he needs."

Stan nods, looking over Wendy's head again to look at Kyle, but he's moving towards them, a smile on his lips and eyes gleaming.

"Wendy," he greets, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Wendy smiles and touches Kyle's shoulder. "Good evening, my grace," she responds.

Kyle sits beside Stan on the bench and presses a kiss to his cheek as well. "Stanley," he mumbles, pressing a hand on the warrior's arm. "Are you having a nice time?"

"Yes, are you?"

"If you're happy, Stanley, I'm happy."

Stan smiles and looks back at Wendy, laughing at the expression she wears on her face. She blushes and presses a hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry, I was staring," she flushes, laughing quietly to herself. Kyle laughs from beside Stan and removes his hand from his arm.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Stan alone, Wendy?"

Wendy shakes her head, and waves her hand in a dismissive manner. "Not at all, your grace. I'll see you later, Stan."

Stan waves back at Wendy as she stands and walks over to Token, leaning casually against his chest as he continues to make conversation with an elf in front of him. Stan turns his attention back to Kyle, and watches as the High Elf pulls a box out of his pocket.

"I know you say to never give you present but this is a day of celebration, and I can enjoy another day with you, unharmed and alive." Kyle smiles wearily at Stan and keeps the box tight within his palm. "Before my father died he gave me something and I'd like for you to have it, Stan."

Stan blinks as Kyle's palm opens to reveal a velvet box, he watches Kyle's fingers as he pops the box open and stares down at a golden necklace. "It's not much, but he had it when he was just a boy, and, well, we were just boys when we met and now you are a warrior, Stanley. _My_ warrior. I will always miss the innocent boys we used to be, but I am proud to know the man who stands by me, today."

"Kyle-"

"I care for you a great deal, Stan." The king leans over and places a kiss on the warrior's tight lips, backing off before Stan can respond.

Stan takes the necklace and secures it around his neck, fingers still holding the small golden chain as it sits against his dress shirt. "Thank you, Kyle."

Kyle grins and places his hands over Stan's, bringing them onto his lap as he leans over and kisses the warrior's cheek. "Happy nameday, Stanley."

* * *

><p><strong>In Game of Thrones they call a birthday a 'nameday'. As SoT is based on GoT, I thought I'd just put something in there and considering that yesterday (October 19th) was a certain Stanley Marsh's birthday, I thought I'd come up with a little something. Just to get the muse flowing and a little HAPPY BIRTHDAY STAN (yay) fic.<br>So that was it, I'm not sure whether I'm pleased with it or not, but I will be making a Style based SoT fic eventually. So this is just my warm up to that.**

**Review, follow and favourite! That would make me so happy!**


End file.
